To Love A Psychopath A Malachai Parker Story
by PropertyOfMalachai
Summary: What if Kai wasn't the only one to be sent to the 1994 Prison World? What if there was a girl that loved him enough to accompany him to this Prison World? Well there was a girl, a witch, that accompanied him. This is the story of Jade Laughlin and how she sacrificed her normal life to protect her entire coven.


She was running, running down a corridor as screams erupted from around the house. Her legs came out from under her as she fell to the ground with a thud, a liquid on the ground causing her to slip. She reached a delicate hand out to inspect the liquid and her fingertips came back red, stifling a scream when she noticed that it was blood. She wiped the thick, crimson liquid on her jeans and began to get up when she was pushed back to the ground. She flipped herself onto her back and looked up at the man, swallowing as she watched him cautiously.

"Oh Jadey, why do you look so scared?" The man asked as he reached out a blood covered hand to her.

She reached up and took his hand, his muscles flexing as he hoisted her off of the floor and pulled her to him.

"The next time you run from me will be the last time you have legs." He whispered in her ear, his lips brushing it as he warned her.

"I won't run from you ever again Kai, I promise." She said hurriedly as her heart beat so fast that she thought it might jump out of her chest.

"Good girl, that's what I like to hear. You are going to help me locate the rest of my siblings, you look for the twins and I'll look for Josette." He said with the dashing smile that had made the girl fall in love with him all those years ago.

Yes she loved him but she had to focus on the task at hand, get the twins away from Kai and make sure they are safe. She really didn't care what he did to her as long as the two children were safe from the psychopath they called their older brother. She ripped herself away from him and began to walk back down the corridor.

"Lucas! Olivia! It's Jade, you can come out now!" She called as she walked into the room she knew they were hiding in.

She heard movement from underneath the bed and knelt down on the floor to look under it. She smiled when she saw the two blonde twins and Josette laid underneath it.

"Come on, I'm here to help you." She whispered as she reached out a hand to them with a soft smile.

Lucas was the first one to take it. He had always adored Jade and she was hoping that he trusted her enough to keep him and Olivia safe from Kai. She pulled him out from underneath the bed, Olivia following after him. She looked at the two children and smiled.

"I put a cloaking spell over us so he can't see us but you both have stay as silent as possible." She told them quietly, the children nodding in response.

She felt a hand grabbing her foot so she looked back down at Josette with a small smile.

"Promise me you'll take care of them Jade." She whispered urgently.

"I will protect them with my life." She said before standing and taking each of the twins' hands before taking off running through the house again.

She ran as fast as she possibly could without hurting the twins and quickly made her way out of the house. She grabbed her keys out of her pocket and unlocked her car, ushering the children into the back as she got into the front. She started the car and drove away from the house, heading towards a small motel where Mr and Mrs Parker were waiting for them.

She pulled up outside the motel and quickly turned off the car, jumping out and grabbing the twins before running inside and up to the room Joshua had told her they would be in. She knocked on the door twice and waited for them to answer, a sigh of relief escaping her lips as the door was flung open and the three of them were brought inside. She watched as the twins were engulfed in a hug by their mother, a smile gracing her lips as she walked over to the corner of the room and slid down the wall so she was sat on the floor. She breathed heavily as she tried to shake the images of Kai covered in blood out of her head but it wasn't working, she kept seeing the man she loved in her head with his sadistic smirk as he tormented his siblings. She hid her head in her knees until she heard her name being called.

"Jade?" Joshua called as he watched her carefully.

"Hmm?" She replied as she brought her head up to look at him.

"We were just discussing how we are going to resolve the whole Kai situation."

"The whole Kai situation?" She said as she got to her feet and walked over to them. "I think you would be better off to call it the night where your eldest son murdered more than half of your family because you wouldn't let him merge with his twin sister."

"Well we were wondering how we could get rid of him. I suggested to the others that we lock him in a prison world, similar to that of Lillian Salvatore." Joshua explained, a small smirk on his face in reaction to Jade's little outburst. They were all used to the way the 20 year old carried herself and would use sarcasm as a way of dealing with things.

"If you were to do that, wouldn't someone have to go with him to make sure he didn't escape?" She asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"I suppose but I don't know who would volunteer to do something like that, it basically would just ensure that they would die over and over again." He said with a sigh.

"I would." She told him with a smile. "I volunteer to accompany Kai to the prison world and stay there with him."

"You do? I can't ask that of you Jade, I don't want…"

Jade cut him off. "You aren't, I am volunteering. You can't say no, I want to do this for the good of the coven and for the entire world." She smiled at him.

He moved forward and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug, whispering grateful words into her hair. He had always thought of her as his daughter since the Parkers had taken her in at a young age after her parents abandoned her. He helped her hone her magical ability even if she hardly ever used it. His arms left her as she moved to sit on the bed and waited for the pain to start.

After about an hour or so, her head began to feel as if it was on fire as she was transported to the prison world along with Kai. She knew that what she was getting herself into wasn't going to be nice but she had to do it otherwise her entire coven would be murdered by her psychopathic boyfriend.


End file.
